


Hit Me Baby

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JUST PWP FROM AGES AGO OKAY</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit Me Baby

"You like that?" Frank hissed, leaning down to lick the sweat gathering between Gerard's collarbones as he fingered the older man, watching him writhe beneath him with dark eyes.

"Y-yes," Gerard panted, chest heaving and back arching off the mattress. Frank slid his free hand over Gerard's pale hip to the small of his back, holding him higher to get a better angle. "Fuck, Frank," he almost sobbed when Frank pulled his fingers out.

"Shhh," Frank hushed him, quelling his squirms of discomfort with a chaste kiss on his neck before pulling back to run his hand over Gerard's thighs.

"Please," Gerard begged, and Frank looked up at him from his careful observation, eyes flashing. Gerard whimpered and wriggled uncomfortably.  
Frank leaned back on his heels and admired the artist's shining cock, red and pulsing and weeping precome. He hungrily watched as some dripped down the length, sliding over the skin and over his balls.

Frank leaned down and licked the drops off the head, rolling the taste around in his mouth before licking up the underside to catch more falling drops. Gerard cried out, hips bucking, and Frank sharply slapped his thigh in warning.

He watched more precome slide down to Gerard's balls before taking one in his mouth, licking up the salty fluid that had been collecting there, prodding the sensitive skin with his tongue and sucking gently.

Gerard was quietly gasping his name above him, and Frank was enjoying himself too much to punish Gerard for speaking again.

Frank let it slip out of his mouth, before turning his attentions to the other, giving it the same treatment. He reached his hand up to return his fingers to their earlier position at Gerard's asshole, circling around it and brushing over the clenching and unclenching muscles. He dragged his finger away from the desperately grasping muscle to rub at the skin right behind Gerard's balls, already wet from Frank's spit.

Gerard hiked his legs up higher, pressing his thighs to his chest and spreading them apart as wide as possible to encourage Frank to keep going. Instead, it had the opposite effect, and Frank pulled back, raking his eyes over Gerard, spread out for him.

Gerard made a high, whining noise, and Frank slapped his thigh again. Gerard quickly quietened.

"Filthy little slut," Frank whispered, and Gerard shivered, feeling every vibration of Frank's hushed tones tickle at the base of his spine.

"Please," he begged, and Frank finally gave in and wrapped his hand around Gerard's throbbing erection, massaging the knot of nerves right under the head.

"Such a slut, Gee," Frank whispered harshly, losing some of his control. Gerard shuddered underneath him, wrapping his arms around Frank's shoulders and pulling him down for a deep kiss, even though he knew that he would get SO punished for it.

"Only for you, Frankie," he breathed into Frank's mouth, and Frank pulled away, ready to punish Gerard with the cock ring, but his lover's words warmed his heart and softened his resolve.

"If you keep this up, I won't be able to... to...," Frank trailed off with a sigh, giving in to his desires and kissing Gerard, deep and slow and loving.  
Frank had tried to be dominant for Gerard, he really did, but Gerard wasn't making it easy for him. All he wanted was to kiss Gerard and make love to him, but he knew that Gerard wanted something else tonight.

"M'sorry," Gerard mumbled against Frank's lips, the slide of the skin wet from their spit. "S'just.... I love you," he sighed, dropping his head back and letting Frank go.

"I love you, too," Frank returned dutifully. He let himself a moment to slide his palm up from Gerard's ankle to his knee and down again, watching Gerard's eyelashes flutter with adoring eyes before he pushed at Gerard's calf and hooked it over his shoulder, kissing Gerard's inner thigh, sucking a mark onto the smooth skin. "Okay. M'gonna fuck you now," Frank reminded himself more than Gerard, taking a deep breath to let his character slip back into place.

He lifted Gerard's other calf onto his shoulder and leaned down to nuzzle his nose into the crease of Gerard's thigh, inhaling the musky scent before licking at the damp skin, sucking it into the space between his teeth.

Gerard bucked his hips, and Frank smacked his side a little harder than necessary. He felt Gerard harden even more against his cheek, and turned his face to kiss wetly up the shaft.

"Fucking now," Frank repeated, straightening up so he could grab the lube off the sheets behind him, squirting some into his palm and slicking it over his cock, before holding onto Gerard's hips and angling them just right, repositioning the pillow they were resting on.

With a snap of his hips, he pushed into Gerard all the way, and they both released low groans, Frank in pleasure, and Gerard in ecstatic pain.

"Move, move," Gerard pleaded, rocking his hips against Frank's, and shutting up when Frank gave him a warning look.

Frank obeyed anyways, thrusting in and out slowly, picking up the pace when he felt Gerard's muscles easing up.

"Oh- oh fuck, Frank, faster, please," Gerard was gasping for air, and Frank simply pulled out, leaving Gerard nearly sobbing from the loss as Frank rolled him over to press his cheek against the sheets.

Gerard scrambled up on his knees and forearms, but it just wasn't dirty enough for Frank.

"Off the bed," he ordered, and Gerard, catching on immediately, scrambled up to stand next to the bed, placing his elbows on it and leaning down, legs spread apart for Frank, who walked around him to admire the view.

"Fuck, you look good," Frank groaned, reaching down to palm himself. Gerard moaned quietly. "You want the paddle tonight?" Frank surprised himself by asking. He usually didn't suggest doing this stuff, it was normally Gerard's idea, and he certainly never actually wanted to use the paddle. But now he wanted to see Gerard's ass glowing red and sore, wanted to hear the smack as he brought his hand down, wanted to hear Gerard cry out each hit.

"Yes, fucking... Yes," Gerard nodded, looking behind him to see Frank already grabbing it out if their secret box.

"I'm gonna give you ten for now."

"Thirty," Gerard begged. Frank grinned. Thirty meant that Gerard was coming untouched.

The first smack had them both wincing, but Gerard adjusted his stance and bent down lower, head below waist level. Frank had to give his cock a reassuring squeeze at the sight.

The second, third, fourth, and fifth came in quick succession of each other, and Gerard made little "ah" noises each time, more and more precome dripping onto the floor from his cock. By the fifteenth, Gerard was on the edge, earlier than usual because Frank had been teasing him all night.

He came by the twentieth, crying out Frank's name and shuddering, nearly collapsing from the force of it, and he watched as it came in thick spurts, seemingly endless. When he finally came down, he felt oversensitive everywhere, but Frank still had ten more to go.

"Baby," Frank whispered. "Ten more."

"No," Gerard cried out, gasping for breath. "I can't, Frankie, I can't."

Frank shook his head, smoothing a hand over one of the angry red ass cheeks, and Gerard sighed at the feeling of the cool fingers over his burning, stinging skin.

"Ten more. C'mon, you can do this, baby," Frank urged him quietly, overly aware of his own boner that needed attention desperately, so he was a little selfish and didn't go easy at all, instead getting all ten out of the way in one go, ignoring Gerard's screams, because he wasn't using the safe word, so he was okay.

"You did so good, sweetheart," he sighed when they finally finished, tossing aside the paddle, and massaging the red, bruising skin.

Gerard sniffled, nodding. "Come for me," he begged in a wrecked voice.

Frank nodded, wrapping a hand around himself and groaning in relief, letting his hand fly over his cock. It was only thirty seconds before he came, come striping Gerard's red ass, and he had never seen anything hotter in his life.

"Baby," he gasped, pushing Gerard onto his stomach on the mattress, straddling the backs of the older man's thighs and leaning down to lick his come off, soothing the sore muscles.

Gerard melted into it for a moment, before pushing Frank off so he could roll over and pull him down for a bruising kiss.

"Love you," he mumbled, and Frank's lips curved into a smile.


End file.
